


委託作品：Meet again（撻器Ｘ真鍋）R18

by Amosink



Category: Usogui
Genre: M/M, 委託文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 原作：噬謊者委託人：BOSS翎配對：切間撻器X真鍋匠
Relationships: Tatsuki Kiruma/Takumi Manabe
Kudos: 1





	委託作品：Meet again（撻器Ｘ真鍋）R18

活的切間撻器就在眼前，短暫的訝異以後真鍋思索著一切可能性，複製人、雙胞胎、同樣面貌的人、整容以及⋯⋯假死。

「真巧啊，這家炸物還不錯，你也喜歡嗎？真鍋主持人。」

看著這麼自來熟地打招呼，真鍋默默地坐到對方身旁，撻器替他和居酒屋老闆點了酒跟幾樣下酒菜。

「我還以為你會表現得更驚訝，真不有趣啊。」

對於撻器失望的表情，真鍋沒說話，只是上下審視對方。

「還在懷疑嗎？要不要對個暗號？我們第一次見面在哪兒之類的？」

「為什麼。」

撻器不是很明白地看著發出疑問的真鍋。

「為什麼要出現在我面前？您還活著的事情，還有誰知曉？」真鍋繼續追問。

酒水與下酒菜上來了，撻器夾起食物吃起來，真鍋沒有動筷子的意思。

「我只是想來看看你，畢竟你是我親自招募進賭郎的人啊。」撻器貼心地夾了炸物到真鍋的盤子上，迴避了問題。

真鍋小酌了一口清酒，只是望著撻器，審視的視線要是一般人見了恐怕早已發寒。

「您活著。」真鍋垂下眼眸，看著盤中炸物。「我非常高興。」

「那就表現出高興該有的樣子，真鍋主持人。」撻器好笑地說，對此真鍋的表現只有替兩人倒滿酒，然後主動拿起酒杯。

「叮」的一聲，兩人相飲而盡。

「啊對了，我畢竟是死人，等等帳單由你付，我沒帶錢。」

「⋯⋯。」

酒後三巡，他們離開了居酒屋。兩人的衣領已經被鬆開，臉上多少都帶著微醺，真鍋隨手攔下一台計程車，兩人先後進到後座。

「您有想要去哪的嗎？」真鍋問。

「隨遇而安，我現在可自由了。」撻器靠著椅背，仰頭休憩著。

真鍋對司機報了自家住址，然後在昏暗的車廂裡靜靜觀察身旁的人，對方富有個性的眉毛、臉上歲月的皺紋、剛毅又好看的唇嘴、脖頸上致命的傷疤⋯⋯。眼珠往下瞥，本該碎裂的手上佈滿縫痕，他瞇起眼睛，下一刻指尖觸碰上去。

撻器本來閉著的眼露出縫隙，任真鍋低著頭端起他的手仔細觀看，車窗外一閃而過的光源偶爾才照亮車裡的黑暗，不過僅僅是剎那也足夠了，撻器很好地看清對方的表情。

「您不嫌棄的話，請今晚留宿我家。」真鍋仔細看著佈滿傷痕的手，回答他的是本來任他撫摸的手主動捏住他的下巴，隨著施力仰起頭來。

「麻煩你了，真鍋主持人。」撻器居高臨下地說，與真鍋眼神交會，達成無言般的默契。

粗糙的拇指滑過真鍋的下唇，換來濕滑的舌舔了口指面。

「嗚哈。」

一進房門，撻器襲向背對著他的真鍋，抓住手腕反轉，把人壓到牆上，真鍋只是撇開頭，任撻器在裸露的脖頸親吻，撻器往上慢慢親，在喉結的地方停留久些，感受到對方吞嚥唾液後的滑動。

「別在這裡。」真鍋手抵著對方，間接阻止對方繼續。

「進屋請脫鞋子擺放好，櫃子裡有拖鞋。」真鍋望著壓制著自己的撻器，很認真地說。

撻器挑眉，沒多說什麼。

到了臥室後撻器對真鍋更為霸道，後者也熟練地脫下身上的西裝，兩人糾葛地滾到床上，把真鍋的皮帶扯掉，正要接著脫下對方的西褲時停頓。

「潤滑有吧？」看著呼吸已經亂了的真鍋，撻器的目光轉向床邊的矮櫃。

「⋯⋯沒有。」真鍋沈默了一會然後回應。

「保險套？」

「沒有。」

撻器狐疑地看著什麼都沒有的真鍋，剛好用完了還是從沒在自家做愛過？沒有油跟套子怎麼做？來時他觀察過，真鍋的住所在高級住宅區，最近的便利商店路程也要十來分鐘，來回一趟慾火都滅了。

「會做飯嗎？做飯的油總有吧。」撻器無奈地問。

「我用橄欖油，產地西班牙，很健康。」真鍋詳細告知。

「能潤滑就好。」撻器在床上等著真鍋拿油來，至於套子就不強求了。耐心等待時，他感慨還好有了年紀後人也沉得住氣，不到幾分鐘的時間還無法撲滅他體內的火。

等油來了，撻器脫下真鍋的褲子，抹著油慢慢從大腿摸上私密處，感受到手掌傳來的顫抖，瞄向張著大腿任自己摸的真鍋，該怎麼說呢？對方的表情很是僵硬。

「真鍋主持人，我有個私人問題。」撻器的猜想可能嗎？

「您請說。」真鍋抿著唇，乾巴巴地擠出語句。

「做過嗎？」

「沒有。」

「沒跟男人做過？」撻器看了真鍋的表情，想著應該不會吧？補問：「也沒跟女人做過？」

真鍋面無表情，然而雙頰的泛紅出賣了他，擠出一句：「沒什麼興致⋯⋯」

撻器有意思地盯著真鍋，本以為對方活到這把年紀床事沒太大問題，沒想到卻是小雞仔，這可麻煩了，從頭開始教雞仔是一門技術活，他注定無法享受床第之歡。

「不繼續嗎？」真鍋主動地用腳趾按了按撻器的褲頭。

撻器露出稍安勿躁的表情，望著怎麼看怎麼生澀的真鍋突然有了想法，如果從零開始調教，不失為一種成就感，他想。

「小雞仔，側過身來。」

「小雞仔？」真鍋不滿地抗議。

「聽話。」

真鍋沒多說什麼，乖乖地側過身。撻器低下身子壓上去，沾著油的手往大腿縫探去，一路往上摸，摸到對方的囊袋後輕輕揉捏，感受到懷裡的人渾身一顫，撻器按壓著敏感的部位同時慢慢摸到根處，握住半勃的性器。

「除了幫小時候的創一洗澡時摸過，你可是我第二個主動摸鳥的人啊。」撻器在真鍋耳邊耳語。

真鍋的耳朵瞬間發燙，被撻器的耳語弄得身子軟下來，被握著的命根更硬實了。

撻器沒套弄多久，手上的性器完全勃發，拇指按壓鈴口時摸到些許的液體。另一隻撐著身體的手按住真鍋的腦袋，讓對方轉過頭來，瞧見緊咬著唇不語，臉頰泛紅的真鍋。

「唔，老實說你這個年紀的人露出這樣純情的表情，還挺⋯⋯」可愛的。話還沒說完，撻器的嘴被情動的真鍋堵上，嘴裡被笨拙的舌頭入侵，感到好笑的下一秒以無法抗拒的強勢把主動權拿回來。

長長的濕吻結束後，看著喘息的真鍋，撻器要他併攏雙腿，然後自己把褲頭解下來，沒有束縛後的性器抵在真鍋的臀縫與腿縫之間。

「不潤滑就進來？」真鍋提出疑慮。

「沒有要進去。」撻器感受到真鍋有一瞬間僵硬，然而雛鳥的第一次得細心呵護，撻器現在沒心思做足前戲，況且：「匆忙地進入你，可是幾天都下不了床的喔。」

只見真鍋別過頭枕在床上，表達出任性，撻器眼神暗了暗，無趣地打了哈欠，躺到一旁說：「沒意思，睡了。」

果然看見真鍋瞬間轉過身，不可置信地瞪大眼，撻器意興闌珊地托著臉，沒有做任何動作。真鍋的視線瞄向撻器半垂著的性器，真的軟下來了。

「事到如今，您是在羞辱我？」真鍋有些惱火。

「什麼都不會還想我手把手教？」撻器嘲弄地勾起嘴角。

眼神交會出火花後，真鍋迅雷不及掩耳地抓住撻器的下體，低下頭含住性器的前端，慢慢吞沒柱體，口裡的味道與氣味讓他緊皺眉間，吐出時舌頭舔著柱上的皺摺。

抬眼瞪了笑而不語的撻器，真鍋不順暢地吞吐口中的男根，吞嚥唾液時動了喉結，口水伴著鹹味吃進肚裡，他嘗試吸吮起來，隨著口交緩緩地搖動頭部，含著的性器逐漸膨脹，頂得他更難受。

後腦被大手抓著，控制著真鍋什麼時候該前進什麼時候該後退，如果含得不夠深，在他吐出之前就會被強力地按到底，頂到濕滑又敏感的喉嚨。按著腦袋的力道越來越重，口交的速度越來越快，發出情色的水聲，同時真鍋不適地呻吟。

嘴巴開始產生痠疼時，他後知後覺意識到嘴裡的巨物莫非是要⋯⋯！想明白的時候被深深按壓後腦，腦袋幾乎埋在撻器的腿間，完全吞沒男根到根部的毛髮，喉嚨裡被灌進大量精液。

「唔、咳、咳！」狼狽地吐出還在射精的巨根，沒射完的白液不少沾到了臉上，他被嗆得鼻子也流出濁液，嘴巴也滿是撻器的味道。

一隻眼睛被沾到精液而瞇起來，真鍋不高興地看向撻器。

「好好吃掉。」撻器拍拍真鍋的頭，接著說：「全吃了就接著做吧。」

真鍋吞掉嘴裡的精液，臉上的抹到手掌上，然後舔著手吃乾淨，連指縫也不放過。

「這裡還有。」撻器指著自己的分身，真鍋只好重新低下身，把剛發洩完的性器舔吮乾淨。

「不錯，第一次分數有六分。」

「⋯⋯下次一定會讓您更滿意。」真鍋吃抹乾淨後宣告，他沒有問滿分是一百還是十，六分不管是哪一種計分方式都不合格。

撻器只是摩著下巴，笑得意味深遠。

他們的第一次，就這樣稀裡糊塗做到天明。

之後真鍋的家漸漸被撻器長期光顧，如果說他們同居也不為過，只是雙方從沒有主動討論此事，甚至連滾上床的關係究竟是什麼關係也從沒確認過。

「哈、哈啊⋯⋯」搖著有力的腰，真鍋騎在撻器身上，與佈滿縫線的手十指交扣。高漲的性慾隨著搖擺晃動著，濕了的前髮遮掩視線，他無法好好看清身下男人的反應，正想騰出手撥開頭髮，鬆手的瞬間被反握住手臂向前拉扯，緊咬著粗棍的肉穴被下而上狠狠一頂，他弓起腰身淫叫，看到白光的剎那整個人癱到身下人懷裡。

靜靜喘息著，枕在對方的胸膛上聽著心跳聲，軟爛的身子配合後穴被侵入的律動，待身體重新有力氣以後撐起上半身，與撻器深深對望，彼此的喘息打在臉上。直到臀肉狠狠被掐緊，真鍋抱緊對方，承受被內射的爽快感。

好一陣子以後，臀肉被拍打了幾下，真鍋才緩緩地坐起身退開，半勃的性器從穴肉裡滑出，白液流了不少出來。

「沒想到幾個月以來你進步這麼多，真鍋主持人。」撻器愜意地讚美。

「⋯⋯叫我匠。」真鍋小小不滿。

撻器把人攬過來枕在自己旁邊，摸著對方的腦袋安撫：「是我不對，我們都什麼關係了還這麼生疏，親愛的匠。」

「請正常叫我就好。」真鍋閉上眼享受愛撫。

撻器笑了笑，手扶著真鍋的臉頰，粗糙的拇指按了柔軟的嘴，然後捅進小嘴裡，挑逗地摸著裡面的牙以及濕潤的舌。看著色情地啃咬拇指的真鍋，他突然提議：「我可不可以綁你。」

真鍋舔著拇指的動作停頓，露出不是很明白的眼神。

「這幾個月該玩的都玩過了，來點新變化如何？」撻器笑得很和善。

真鍋吐掉嘴裡的東西，審視一臉有詐的撻器，新變化？還沒多想幾秒，就被對方的眼神激起好勝心，不假思索地答應：「好。」

不管玩什麼，他都可以很快上手的，真鍋想。他這幾個月在性事上學習得很快，一開始的雛鳥已經不存在了，現在只有性愛達人真鍋匠。

「既然匠同意了，新的一輪就開始玩吧。」撻器拾起一旁的領帶，對著真鍋說：「不舒服或是害怕的話一定要跟我說，好嗎？」

「嗯。」真鍋應了聲算是答應。

本來以為撻器要用領帶綁他，沒想到綁是綁了，卻是把眼睛遮住。被奪取所有的視線，陷入黑暗以後感受自己的呼吸與心跳，真鍋隱約聽到窸窣的聲響，耳朵不自覺動了，疑惑對方拿出什麼東西？

「我的包裹你都沒拆，很乖。」撻器的聲音傳來，然後是拆東西的聲響。

「轉身。」

真鍋聽話地轉過身，雙手被往後抓著交疊在一起，手腕被繩子束縛。本來以為就此結束，沒想到繩索繼續纏繞肩膀與上臂，經過了前胸以後繞回背部的繩子勾好，又繞回正面再纏繞一圈才拉回背面打結，然後是第二條，再次綁在手腕後繞到胸部的下方收緊，真鍋不適地挺腰，肌膚被繩子摩擦，一直到第二條繩索也繞到背後打了結固定好。

「⋯⋯您很熟練。」

「常綁豬肉。」身後的撻器嗤笑。

又是拆東西的聲響，真鍋不禁想還有什麼，一直到自己的性器整根被握住，然後被冰涼的東西套住，身子反射性的顫抖以後性器就這麼被鎖住了。

「趴著，翹起屁股。」

這道命令讓真鍋嚥了口水，心跳開始加快，他遲鈍地還沒動作，屁股就被狠狠拍打，咬著下唇才忍住沒叫，他乖乖地趴好，翹起臀部。未知的黑暗中，所有的感官都提升起來，當後穴被粗糙的手指侵入時，肉壁馬上縮緊，裡面的手指不停攪弄著，壁上的凸點突然被攻擊。

「啊、哈啊！」傳來的刺激從尾椎沿著刺向大腦，真鍋無法克制地叫出來，穴內的敏感點被猛烈地按壓，翹著的臀跟著手指的動作上下擺動，胸前挺立的兩點難受地摩擦著被單，更令人難耐的是被禁錮著、無法完全勃起的性器，他既屈辱的同時又興奮得呻吟起來。

「撻、啊嗯、撻器、啊⋯⋯」什麼都看不見，也無法掙脫束縛，唯一感受到的只有玩弄著他的手，真鍋叫著撻器的名字，想要對方的回應。

「啪」換來的卻只有臀肉被打了一巴掌。

肉穴裡的手指被抽出，沒有東西可以吸吮的穴不滿足地收縮，短短的空窗期以後，緊接而來的是屁股被接二連三地呼巴掌，臀肉傳來火辣的疼痛使真鍋倍感羞辱，膨脹的下體被禁錮得難受，唯一能發洩的方法只有叫出來。

「被這樣對待的匠很興奮啊。」撻器調侃的語氣傳入耳，真鍋下體的囊袋被輕挑地彈了彈。

「唔、撻、撻器！」真鍋抗議地叫著對方。

「嗯？」撻器調皮地上揚尾音。

沒過一會，真鍋空虛難耐的穴洞被抵著異物，穴外的肉摺被來回戲弄，他才意識到那是撻器完全勃起的傢伙。

「匠，你想要什麼？」

「撻器⋯⋯」穴外磨蹭的巨物沒有要進來的意思，真鍋扭動被禁錮的身子，換來臀肉被毫不留情地拍打。

「想、想要⋯⋯」真鍋猶豫片刻，咬牙求饒：「想要撻器進入我。」

「這個東西嗎？」冰涼的柱狀物體捅進肉穴，真鍋驚叫以後排斥地搖屁股，撻器才把假陽具抽離。

「撻器的⋯⋯」真鍋深怕又會有什麼花招，趕緊補充：「撻器的大肉根！」

「哈，形容得挺可愛的嘛。」

真鍋羞憤得要把嘴角咬出血，頂著羞恥心繼續道：「喜歡撻器的大東西進入我，很舒服⋯⋯請把我弄得亂七八糟，怎麼樣都沒關係⋯⋯」

「嗚哈。」

真鍋被翻過身來，束縛的手壓在背後，大腿被大大敞開，早就準備好的臀穴被粗大的物體捅進來，被粗暴地侵犯。

「啊、好、好深！撻、啊、撻器啊、噫啊⋯⋯」比平常做愛感受更強烈，在黑暗中的注意力全集中在被進入的快感。同時真鍋緊緊皺著眉頭，痛快之中的痛苦讓他心癢難耐。

「撻、啊、撻器，拜託、啊、啊、拜、拜託、解開來⋯⋯」真鍋一邊呻吟一邊求著撻器把套在陰莖上的鎖解開，話被衝刺弄得斷斷續續。

央求並沒有回應，等來的是受束縛的胸部被搓揉，敏感地感受到乳頭被吸吮，另一邊卻沒有動靜，真鍋嗚咽著，雙腿夾著對方的腰磨蹭，期許對方能成全他。到了後面淫叫中帶著哀求，甚至有些變了調，各種感官的刺激快弄壞他的腦子了。

脖頸突然被霸道地掐住，真鍋還沒反應過來時被阻斷呼吸以及血液。

「啊、呃⋯⋯」本能地心生恐懼，感受脖子上的力道加深，無法思緒的恐慌使他開始無用地掙扎，腿嘗試踢向對方，卻被輕而易舉制服。

真鍋努力地想要呼吸，發出缺氧的喘息，但是脖子上的力道絲毫未減，他開始產生耳鳴，沒想到這時候居然還有快感傳達到大腦，甚至比以往感覺更強烈，伴隨著死亡衝擊著他。

撻器⋯⋯。無法說話的他只能心裡唸著對方，意識模糊之際，除了進入自己的撻器，已經什麼都感覺不到了，沒有痛苦，只有平靜以及彼此⋯⋯

被放開的那刻，宛如重獲新生地大口吸氣，他在黑暗中看到了彩光，無法形容的喜悅充斥整個大腦。

「⋯⋯。」綁著眼睛的領帶被拿開，重獲光明的真鍋流著淚水，雙眼失焦地望著就在眼前的撻器。

「你做得很好，匠。」撻器親吻真鍋滿是汗水的額頭，然後是濕潤的眼角、左眼下的毛髮。

「雖然說過害怕的話要告訴我，不過我忘記了，真是抱歉啊。」撻器道歉。

真鍋的身體還微微抽搐，四肢漸漸恢復力氣，意識回到現世以後雙眼重新聚焦，深深望著撻器以後沈默地縮到對方懷裡，雙腿間的金屬物在剛剛被解開。

撻器摸摸懷裡討拍的真鍋，一邊給予愛撫一邊慢慢解開對方身上的繩索。紅痕、青痕在本來完好的胴體上，還有脖頸上難以忽略的掐痕。

起身正要拿傷藥時被挽住臂膀，撻器看向阻止自己的真鍋。

「舒服⋯⋯」真鍋啞著嗓緩緩吐出性愛後的第一句話，頭枕在撻器肩上，賴著對方不許走。

對於撒嬌的真鍋，撻器沒輒地回到床上，無奈地說：「明天傷痕會疼喔。」

「沒關係。」真鍋閉著眼親暱地抱著撻器，沒過一會呼吸緩慢而平順，竟然就這麼睡了。

撻器看了看臉上還有淚痕的真鍋，不禁想這孩子實在是太有意思了，這樣的人實在是⋯⋯

「太可愛了，親愛的匠。」撻器緩緩抱起沒意識的真鍋，走向浴室清理彼此，他可不行讓明天還要主持的真鍋真的變得亂七八糟啊。

＊＊＊

往後的某日，創一叫來了真鍋。

創一面無表情地看著他，真鍋恭敬並面無表情地等待對方開口。

「爸爸還活著。」創一說。

「我是第一個知道的，」創一別過身，一邊丟起魔術方塊，一邊無起伏地說：「你是第二個。」

「還沒有第三個人知道，你瞭解其中的意義嗎？」

真鍋沈默了會，看不出太多情緒回答：「⋯⋯謝謝您，我明白了。」

創一沒再說什麼。

晚些時候，真鍋維持著撲克臉回到家。見到沙發上看著書的撻器，對方摘下眼鏡來，抬頭看向他。

真鍋緩緩走近對方，伏下身跪坐到撻器腳旁，頭枕在對方大腿上。

「心情很好喔，匠。」

「嗯。」被摸著頭也只是短短應了聲，真鍋臉頰上有著淡淡的紅暈。

《完》

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開現金委託就寫這對，很開心！為此重新複習這部優秀的作品，真的是太優秀......  
> 也非常感謝BOSS翎願意委託，中間提供了很多實用的題材，還幫我抓蟲！（土下座  
> 寫完後回頭審視自己居然用三周寫了六千多字，覺得自己在寫文速度上有進步？
> 
> 如果有人想要委託的話請走：  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/o42v14


End file.
